


You're My World.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Poetry, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Jims POV...Based on TOS Episode:For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky.





	You're My World.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song of the same name by...Cilla Black.  
> (If our love-ceases to be-then its the end of my world-for me.)

The great love-we always shared  
Is now in-total disrepair  
How can you-no longer care?

You decided-you preferred to stay  
From me-you reluctantly-backed away  
My heart stopped singing-that day.

No more starlight-from your eyes can follow  
No love for me-only left-to wallow  
My whole world-is now empty-hollow.

Then came-a complete miracle!  
A cure for my southern sweetheart-so power-full  
No more problems-from the Oracle.

Now we are both-free from our pain  
Neither-will never live-in vain  
You were heaven sent-we feel the same.

So in love-two men  
Forever-together again  
Oh Lordy-Amen!

The End.


End file.
